


Weekend Dalliance

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inappropriate Use Of Android Technology, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sounding, Urethral Play, Vibrating tongues, Voyeurism, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: It was rare that Hank, Connor, Gavin and Nines got a whole weekend off together. It was even rarer to find a bed that could fit all four of them.





	Weekend Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviantAsgardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantAsgardian/gifts).



> I have no excuses other than some of the lovely people over on the Hankcon Big Bang 2019 Discord server totally encouraged this.

The bed dipped under Hank’s weight and he glanced at Connor who was already kneeling there, biting his lip in eager anticipation. Gavin and Nines had yet to enter the room, quietly talking about something just outside. He couldn’t quite believe that they’d decided to go to a hotel for this, but none of their beds were really big or sturdy enough for all of them.

To the side, Connor had already set out a cloth with a few things on it and Hank tried not to look too giddy at the prospect of it all. They’d fooled around before, in twos and threes but it was the first time they’d managed to get enough time off together not to just enjoy an evening but a whole weekend as one group. Finally the door opened and Gavin stepped in, followed more demurely by Nines.

“Getting started without us, I see,” Gavin spat out but he was smiling despite his harsh words.

“Wasn’t sure if you were actually going to come in,” Hank retorted, back propped up against the headboard.

“I’ll be coming in something alright.”

Gavin’s response earned him a light shove from Nines with a low “will you now?” but his hands stayed on Gavin’s shoulders and began to tease the neck of his t-shirt.

“If you’re all quite done,” Connor sighed, “I’m quite keen to see where tonight takes us.”

Without further prompting, Nines began to undo the buttons of his shirt while shooting Gavin a pointed look. There was no small amount of bravado as Gavin pulled his t-shirt over his head and his hands flitted to his jeans.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” he asked the room at large.

Nines’ shirt landed on his head and pulled a laugh out of him.

“Fine, you ass.” He pulled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor with a defiant look. Nines stared back at him flatly until Hank cleared his throat.

“You two going to stand there and admire each other while Connor and I have all the fun? Or you actually joining in today?”

“We’ll be there in just a moment Hank, why doesn’t Connor show us what you had in mind?”

The suggestion sounded almost cold from Nines but nobody minded. Sometimes he still struggled with modulating his voice into somethin a bit softer - especially when excited or distracted. In this instance it was probably both. On the bed, Connor leaned forward and gave Hank’s cock a single lick while Gavin hurried along with getting his clothes off.

It wasn’t particularly graceful when Gavin bounced onto the bed, his motions rocked the mattress enough that Connor’s head bobbed on Hank’s cock and took him deeper than expected.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” he teased and Connor side eyed him with a shrug.

The bed dipped again and Nines knelt behind Gavin, admiring the view of his lovers.With a small slurp, Connor pulled away from Hank and looked down at Gavin who grinned widely. The smile was quite literally kiss off his face as Connor dipped down and sight made Hank groan as his hand curled around himself lazily.

Unexpectedly Gavin squeaked and bucked forwards, breaking the kiss to glare over his shoulder at Nines who stared back as innocently as he could.

“A bit of warning next time,” Gavin growled.

Connor blinked between the two of them while Hank laughed lightly.

“Just be grateful,” he said, “I sure as shit wouldn’t do that to you.”

Confused, Connor looked to Hank who nodded in the direction of Nines.

“Brace yourself Gavin, this is your only warning.”

True to his words, Nines leant down and licked another stripe over Gavin’s hole which elicited a soft moan. He didn’t relent though and pushed forward, hands on Gavin’s hips to still him and keep him in place.

Carefully, Connor ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair and gripped just tight enough to tip his face up for another kiss. Without breaking away from Gavin’s lips, he swatted Hank’s hand away from his cock at replaced it with his own. Only when Gavin was pulling away, heaving great gulps of air, did Connor return to his original task. His lips were soft around Hank’s cock and he hummed in pleasure, enjoying the way his tongue sensors lit up under the stimulation.

“Hey Connor,” Gavin called and there was a smile to his voice as his hands gripped Connor’s hips. “Ever seen the Human Centipede?”

He yelped just as the sound of a sharp smack rang through the room.

“It is obvious that you need something more to occupy your mind,” Nines growled from behind him.

“Oh come on,” Gavin whined, “I was merely joking and was going to rim him.”

“You’re many things Gavin, but funny you aren’t,” Hank piped up, though the end of his sentence drifted off into a sigh as his fingers curled into Connor’s hair.

Whatever smart comeback Gavin was going to make was lost to a low moan and Nines looking decidedly smug. He’d pressed two fingers against Gavin’s hole, satisfied with how little resistance he found in the muscle. When he started working a third finger in, Gavin dropped his head to the mattress with a groan, let his forehead press into Connor’s calf to ground him.

It spurred Connor into action and he leaned to the side to grab the sound from the towel, along with the lube. With practices ease he spread lube along the length of the sound and swiped some across Hank’s slit before lining it up.

“You ready?” he breathed and watched Hank nod.

Gently, he let the sound go and watched as it slowly sank into Hank’s cock a little at a time. From next to him, Connor heard Gavin’s gasp of “fuck that’s hot”. He had to agree, watching Hank’s head tip back as the sound slowly disappeared was a sight to behold.

“Oh fuck,” Hank sighed, eyes slipped shut and mouth slightly open.

It wasn’t the first time Connor had eased a sound into Hank, he was familiar enough with his body to know what each escaping breath meant and how Hank shifted. However, it was the first time they’d had anyone else in the room with them.

Gently, Connor pulled the sound out and watched the way Hank struggled to draw a breath for a moment. He put a little more lube on the toy before aligning it again.

“His favourite is when he’s stuffed full and I blow him,” Connor said conversationally to Gavin. “Did you know an android’s tongue can vibrate?”

Whatever response Gavin was going for was warped into a moan as Nines pushed another finger into him. Four of them stretched and twisted in him and Gavin fought to keep his eyes open against the onslaught. He wanted Nines to press down in him, make his nerves light up but the bastard was deliberately avoiding doing just that.

“You’ll be full soon enough, don’t be greedy,” Nines purred from behind. “I wonder Connor, is that the thickest Hank’s ever taken?”

“No, I’m just warming him up. Everything I set out on the side we’ll use, they’re not just for show.”

Gavin’s head snapped up to see two more sounds lying innocently on the towel, glistening in the low light, the bigger of the two had a ball at the top and he could only imagine what it was for. He whined at the sight and watched as Connor pulled the slimmest of the sounds out before reaching for the next size up.

“Don’t worry Gavin,” Nines stroked his flank with his free hand, “we can try it out at home in a few day.”

“You’ll love it,” Hank promised and reached a hand out for Gavin who took it and linked their fingers together.

The second sound slowly worked its way into his cock and Hank’s fingers tightened around Gavin’s who squeezed back with a whimper.

“You know what I wouldn’t give to see what Nines is doing to you right now? I bet you look amazing, fighting to take his whole hand.”

“He’s so sloppy and loose, I think he’ll be perfect,” Nines agreed.

His and Connor’s LEDs flashed yellow in sync and after a moment, Connor smiled. Without saying anything, he slowly licked along the outline of the sound in Hank’s cock, tonguing it up a little before letting gravity push it back in. He repeated the motion a few more times and on each occasion the sound sank a little lower. Satisfied, he pulled Gavin in for another kiss before slowly pulling the sound out and grabbing the biggest one.

“Watch his face as this one goes in, it’s mesmerising,” Connor suggested in a low voice to Gavin.

Even Nines stopped, his fingers pulled together tightly as he worked them into Gavin. It was a moment of reprieve, still stretched around them but just enough to make it a pleasant burn. He could feel Gavin’s muscles around him fighting to accommodate five fingers up to the knuckle where there was no give. It was going to have to be his body that gave way to Nines’ hand.

The sound was steadied by Connor’s finger as he delicately let it glide down. Hank bit his lip and moaned as the thicker sound was swallowed up by his cock. The stretch wasn’t quite a burn, it was something more visceral than that, a deep, pulsing thrum that echoed in time with the wild thumping of his heart. He missed a way Gavin hungrily licked his lips as he watched Connor softly press the sound a little deeper. It slid deeper, a thick line along the underside of his cock showed its progress and Connor traced it with a finger.

Slowly, Nines began to twist is hand, pulling Gavin’s rapt attention away from the other two. His knuckles pressed against Gavin’s rim, stretched him enough to draw a small whimper before pulling back out, only to repeat the motion again.

“Still want to see him, Hank?” Nines purred lowly.

At the sound of his name, Hank looked up with a few dazed blinks. Nines’ and Connor’s LEDs flashed again before Connor held up his palm. Rather than the usual skin that covered it, it played the feed of what Nines could see.

“Holy shit, look at you,” Hank looked over at Gavin, eyes wide. Gently, he unwound his fingers from between Gavin’s and raised his hand to softly cradle his cheek.

The ball on the tip of the sound settled flush against his cock. Connor ran a light fist up over his cock and delighted in the way Hank shuddered and flexed under his touch.

“Eyes on me,” he commanded and Gavin was mesmerised by the way Hank obediently stared at Connor. “Watch.”

As ordered, Hank kept his eyes on Connor, flitting between his palm and his face. He saw the way Nines’ hand pushed deeper into Gavin, heard his whine as ungiving knuckles pushed against his rim and slowly worked against the puffy muscles as they gave way.

“Fuck, you’re going to take his whole fist, aren’t you?” Hank rasped and Gavin nodded wordlessly.

His whole body was tense, shaking under the way Nines opened him up a little wider each time. He knew he could take it, Gavin willed his body to relax and pushed against Nines’ hand a little. Even though he wasn’t an android, Nines still instinctively knew what Gavin wanted without the link androids shared and that moment was no exception. The hand in Gavin stilled and allowed him to rock gently back on it at his own pace. The guttural groan Hank let out meant he approved of the change.

“You’re going to get yourself nice and open, yeah?” he asked and Gavin could only whine in agreement.

The feeling as the slow press of each knuckle against him, teasing him wider open had Gavin’s eyes slipping shut against his will. They only opened again when he heard Hank swear gruffly. He could see Connor licking over his cock, tongue teasing the little silver ball at the top before dipping down to lick along the outline of the sound. One hand was still perfectly poised for Hank to see what Nines was upto.

Watching Connor trace his tongue over Hank was mesmerising, Gavin watched as his free hand worked its way under Hank’s balls and pressed lightly. It was as though he’d shocked Hank with electricity, the way he bucked and cursed, dick pulsing while his eyes remained fixed on Connor’s palm.

“He really is breathtaking like that, isn’t he?” Nines murmured against Gavin’s ear, the feed on Connor palm showing Hank for a moment. “Want to give him a show?”

“Hell yeah,” Gavin replied and was gifted a kiss to his shoulder as a reward.

He doubled down his efforts to take Nines’ whole hand, watched the way Hank’s breath caught each time he came so close to pushing over the wide knuckles. Meanwhile, Connor hummed happily around his cock and a mischievous look crossed his face.

“Remember what I said about vibrating tongues?” Connor asked Gavin in a conspiratorial tone.

Without waiting for an answer he stuck his tongue out and Gavin could see it flickering an emitted a light buzz. Carefully, Connor pressed is flat against the vein that ran along Hank’s cock and he almost bucked off the bed. No matter what, Connor didn’t let up, he licked and teased Hank, fingers gently pressing under his balls and lightly along his shaft.

“Keep watching Hank,” Nines reminded him.

Gavin watched as Connor gently took the silvery ball between his teeth and began to pull just as Nines finally worked him open enough.

“Oh fuck,” Hank groaned, eyes fixed on Connor’s palm where Gavin’s hole greedily took Nines’ hand.

The sound finally popped free and Hank moaned as he came in long spurts, covering Connor’s face. It made Gavin remember his own cock, straining between his legs as Nines worked his fist over his prostate. The urge to rock back, take what he needed was great and Gavin whined in the back of his throat.

“Please, Nines,” he begged and tried not to let out a disappointed cry when all movements stopped.

“Soon,” Nines murmured softly and Gavin nodded.

He knew, they’d talked about it before and agreed but it was still so frustrating. A soothing hand rubbed his back and Gavin dropped his head down between his shoulders. Next to him, Connor was pressing soft kisses up Hank’s body, easing him through the little aftershocks with a gentle smile and praise.

When Hank finally buried his hand in Connor hair and pulled him down for a kiss, Nines started moving again, slow pushes and pulls, twisting his hand left then right. It was a steady build as he curled his fingers into a fist and Gavin let out a slow breath. He felt full, was certain if he put a hand on his stomach he’d be able to feel Nines moving in him.

“Go play,” Hank urged Connor as he pressed a final kiss to his lips. “I want to watch.”

With a grin, Connor turned to Gavin, face still streaked with Hank’s cum. He was a breathtaking sight and Gavin would have been happy to just stare at him like that for a little while longer. Sadly, it wasn’t an option though as Connor’s hands urged him to kneel, Nines huffing in annoyance at the change of position behind him.

Kissing Connor was an experience in itself, nothing like Nines’ controlling, demanding kisses. But again, not at all similar to Hank’s almost shy ones either. Connor didn’t push for control but he certainly didn’t hide from a challenge. Gavin broke the kiss off with a cry when Nines pulled out of him, leaving him panting and wanting more.

Both Nines and Connor knelt up and trapped Gavin between them. It was laughably easy to lift him up a little, they didn’t get tired like a human would. Hank sat back and watched, lazily stroking over his spent cock and enjoyed the little tingling shivers of pleasure watching his lovers brought him.

Together, Nines and Connor helped Gavin brace his back against Nines’ chest and wrap his legs around Connor’s waist. The task of holding Gavin in place fell to Nines while Connor gripped their cocks and guided them against his loose hole. The breathless moan that left Gavin as he felt the tips of the two cocks push against him was so much better than any porn star could ever manage.

“Oh fuck me,” he whimpered and Nines nipped at his shoulder.

“That’s the plan.”

The giggled “smartass” morphed into a bitten off cry as Nines gently let Gavin’s body slip down. The three of them stilled for a moment, Gavin’s harsh gasping breath the only sound.

“You okay?” Connor asked.

Rather than reply, Gavin leaned forward, first for a kiss but then his lips slipped from Connor’s and his tongue lapped at the streaks of cum that still adorned his face. Nines took that as affirmation that he was more than okay and lifted Gavin before letting his body drop a little lower again. Connor’s hips bucked at the motion, eyes shut against the sensation.

It was a work of art, watching Connor and Nines bounce Gavin between them. Hank half wished it was him as his cock gave a half hearted attempt at getting hard again. From the looks of things, Gavin was satisfied with how much he’d cleaned Connor’s face. Either that or he was too lost in the sensation of two cocks stretching him open to carry on. Hank hoped it was the second option, he’d seen Gavin utterly fucked beyond comprehension twice before and it was something he really delighted in. The first time it had been Nines keeping him on edge with a buttplug and a cockring while Hank rode him, while the second time Connor had taken his sweet time making him cum on his tongue as Gavin sucked Nines off.

His musings were interrupted by Gavin gasping out pleas, his hands grabbed at Connor’s shoulders as he tried to ride their cocks. There was something wonderful about watching him lose control while Nines and Connor fucked into him. When Gavin finally came with a shout, the other two stilled, their bodies pressed close up against him. Hank grinned as he watched them make out over Gavin’s body, their hips grinding up a little, seeking friction they both no doubt craved.

“Oh fuck,” Gavin moaned as Connor rolled his hips a little harder.

He was loose limbed, completely happy to let the other two use him as they needed. Sometimes it was difficult to tell whether Nines or Connor came first. While they could interface with a touch, it wasn’t something they did too often, out of respect for their human lovers. But in that moment, Hank watched their skin peel back, white chassis brushed against a darker grey one and the interface let out a soft glow that intensified as they fucked into Gavin.

No doubt they’d created some kind of feedback loop, their pleasure spiralling the other’s higher and higher until Connor gasped while Nines bit down on Gavin’s shoulder. Hank grinned as he watched cum drip from Gavin’s hole even before the two pulled out.

They ended up in a pile, Connor curled against Hank who was wedged next to Nines while Gavin slumped on the edge. For a few minutes they were silent, regaining their breath and re-calibrating processors.

“That,” Hank finally broke the peace, “was mind-blowing.”

“Mhm,” either Connor or Nines hummed - it was difficult to tell them apart when they were both a little staticy sounding.

“You know what’s even better?” Gavin asked from the other side of the bed. “We’ve got this room for the whole weekend.”

It brought a disbelieving little laugh out of Hank. A whole weekend of the four of them on a giant bed. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to walk out of the room on his own leg, let alone survive their plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even dare mention tumblr and pillowfort after this?


End file.
